yume100princefandomcom-20200214-history
Moon Garden
Introduction The Moon Garden is where you can find all the ongoing events, weekly quests and other sudden quests. This area can be accessed by tapping the イベント icon on your main screen. Within the Moon Garden, you will see a variety of current events and regular quests which you can participate in. These banners will be labelled either as Event イベント or Quest クエスト Events For a list of events, see Current Events or Past Events Forest of Violent Yumekui The Forest of Violent Yumekui is a score challenge quest featuring very dangerous yumekui. You can challenge this quest as many times as you want until you've cleared it. It is non-continuable, so you can't use Fairy Stones to continue playing if you fail. Once it's cleared, it will disappear. However, you can visit past Violent Yumekui quests by using a Violent Yumekui Key and opening the Return of the Violent Yumekui . Tap the second banner on the right if you have a key to open the quest for 60 minutes. Depending on your score, you will be able to receive 3 rewards. See information in the News section to view the hints, rewards, and run time for the current quest. A Day of a Prince A Day of a Prince, or Aruhi, is a 3-stage quest that gives you a Fairy Stone as a reward after completion. The story-line present in this quest lends some insight to the featured prince's daily affairs. Check the News page to see what stories are available. Situational Story Situational Story is a story quest that gives you a Fairy Stone as a reward after completion. Each month centers a theme, where you spend time with a prince in that scenario. New stories appear every Tuesday. Check the News page to see what stories are available. Today's Birthday On a prince's birthday, a special quest will open starting at 0:00 and last for three days. In this quest, you can only use the birthday prince as support. Upon clearing, you will receive a special thank-you message from the prince, as well as Birthday Shards. These shards are used in the same way and place as Ring Shards. You can use them to exchange for Prince Gacha Tickets or Memory Piece Gacha Tickets. Check the Notices to see which princes have birthdays and when in a given month. Daily Quests Daily quest keys can be used to open quests outside of their designated time. Meeting With the Princes - Daily Drop Quest Princes are obtained as boss drops in their respective quests. *Quests are open all day *Each Prince quest has three levels of difficulty *Higher difficulty quests will have a higher drop rate. *The boss drop rate increases with each time the quest is cleared, and resets to the original rate whenever the boss drop is obtained. *Princes who require event fairies for their awakenings will appear with fairy quests Note: *''The daily drop quest was added in the Moon Garden as of 14 April 2018'' *''Princes included are those that have been in the game for at least 6 months from the date of their first appearance.'' Prince Lesson Prince Lesson quests will grant large amounts of exp to your team. Princes with the same attribute as the quest colour (schedule shown on the left) will gain additional exp. Exp rewarded: Quest Periods: * 12:00-13:00 JST * 18:00-19:00 JST * 22:00-23:00 JST You may also use keys to open the training quests outside of the designated hours Note: Prince Lessons replaced Training Quests as of 23 August 2017. Training Quest Note: As of 23 August 2017, Training Quests have been removed from the Moon Garden and will only appear during campaigns. Quest Periods: * 12:00-13:00 JST * 18:00-19:00 JST * 22:00-23:00 JST You may also use keys to open the training quests outside of the designated hours. Five keys are given with at the time of implementation; you may exchange additional keys using gems at the rate of one gem per key. Key exchange is subject to a limit of one per day. Category:Quests